<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone in the dorm by TheBoyzNew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663803">Alone in the dorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew'>TheBoyzNew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyuNyu (QNew) Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen? (No smut just fluff) Read the story to find out.</p><p>Please enjoy!!!</p><p> </p><p>(No smut just fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyuNyu (QNew) Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone in the dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New's POV<br/>
I just came back from visiting my family. We were given a 5 day break after our promotions on our 3rd mini album " The only ". It was supposed to be a 5 day break but I came after only 3 days with my family , because of the fact that they had to go somewhere this week so I had to leave early.</p><p>I came back to our dorm which was silent af. Okay, I'm definitely not used to this. But hey, at least I can make the best out of it.</p><p>I first threw my stuff in my shared bedroom with Eric, before going towards the kitchen to eat.</p><p>I was startled when I suddenly heard music, echoing through the whole dorm.</p><p>' The heck? I thought no one was here yet? '</p><p>I thought to myself.</p><p>I stood up and walked towards where the music was coming from. Where I found that the sound was it's loudest coming from Kevin , Hwall and Q's shared room. I suddenly felt chills through my body.</p><p>Come on New. Get yourself together. It's probably just a member that got home early.</p><p>I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the room. I opened it a little bit and peeked through the tiny open gap.</p><p>I sighed in relief when I only saw Q on the bed face on his pillow. I don't know if he's sleeping or not. But I have a plan.</p><p>I grinned and slowly entered the room. I made sure to not make a sound all even though I know it still won't be heard because of the loud blasting of music in this speaker.</p><p>When I reached the edge of his bed, I counted to three before I made my attack, pouncing on him from behind. Whether he was awake or not, he definitely was now, because I just heard an oof from him.</p><p> </p><p>" Hahhh! How does it feel being the victim!!! Hmmmm!!! " I said as I peeked over his shoulder only to be greeted by more of his hair covering his face, so I leaned in more.</p><p>I was shocked when suddenly , the next thing I knew was that we were flipped over and that i was the one below him now with both of his hands on either side of my head. He was practically hovering over me, with a tired looking face, showing that he just woke up. Heat suddenly rised up to my face , as I became flustered of what just happened.</p><p>" New, whatever you do to me , you'll always be the victim. " He said in a rough voice, in contrast to his normal one.</p><p>Oof. I suddenly want to come here every morning just to listen to his morning voice.</p><p>But wait , that's something normal best friends would say to each other , right? Of course it is New. He speaks the truth , you're always the victim. But he didn't have to pin me down like this though.</p><p>" Uh-umm , I'm sorry? C-can you get off me now? "<br/>
Damn it! Why did I have to stammer?!</p><p>He suddenly chuckled tiredly, which I somehow found sexy. The heck? What's wrong with me today?</p><p>" Why are you suddenly so flustered? You always come up with lame comebacks. " He commented.</p><p>I suddenly felt offended , in a joking manner though.</p><p>" Heyyy. My comebacks aren't lame!! Some people even says it's savage!! " I poured at him.</p><p>He just laughed at my statement. DO YOU HEAR ME?! HE LAUGHED!!</p><p>" You poor innocent child. I'm the savage one in the relationship. " He said which caught me off guard.</p><p>" W-what? " I again stuttered out.</p><p>" Oh right. That was just a dream. " He said looking like he just remembered something.</p><p>" W-what dream!? " I asked still flustered. Even though ' relationship ' could have meant our friendship or our brotherhood or family. Yeah stop assuming New!</p><p>He sighed and suddenly dropped on me, earning a groan from me. But then soon I realized our position. I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. I then felt him burry his face on the crook of my neck. Fudge! Why is he doing this?! I'm usually the one clinging onto him, not the other way around!</p><p>" You know? " I shivered when he suddenly spoke against my neck.</p><p>" I had a dream! It was the greatest dream I had since forever! " He said childishly.</p><p>I suddenly felt bad for waking him up.</p><p>" In my dream , I finally confessed to you and then you felt the same way , and then we started dating secretly of course because we're idols, but I was still happy! "</p><p>By this time, I'm probably as red as a tomato. I was already flustered by his sudden and surprising actions , but then he had to double it with his sudden confession! How was I supposed to live after this!</p><p>He then pushed himself up and he was once again hovering me with a serious yet tired expression.</p><p>" Hey New? "</p><p>I gulped under his intimidating stare.</p><p>" Y-yeah? "</p><p>" Is it okay to you if we dated? " He asked.</p><p>Okay, I was not ready for this. Wtf? All I wanted was to prank him and ruin his sleep but then his happens! Wut? What?!! WHAT!!!</p><p>" A-are you asking me o-out? " I asked nervously. </p><p>" Yes I am " he said boldly.</p><p>After that, I had trouble looking him in the eye and looked anywhere but him. " .........yes......." I said my voice small and shut my eyes out of embarrassment.</p><p>I heard him sigh after seconds of awkward silence.</p><p>" Really? Are you sure? I feel like I just pressured you. " He said gently.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes to see him frowning.</p><p>" N-no, I mean , yes it was kind of a pressure , since you were legit hovering me. But I really do have feelings for you too! " I rambled.</p><p>I was sweating a lot because of how hot it suddenly got in this room and because of his intense stare at me, looking like he was trying to read me.</p><p>Soon, I finally saw him smile and once again dropped himself on me , this time wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>I suddenly felt my heart shutter and my stomach churn.</p><p>GAHHHH!! This is making me crazy!!!</p><p>" New? " </p><p>" Yeah? "</p><p>" Saranghae " { Translation : I love you }</p><p>I smiled wildly at this.</p><p>" Nado Saranghae " { I love you too }</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it~~~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>